Nightmares and cuddles
by SkyYuki101
Summary: Part 2/? of my Fem!Percy x Fem!Harry series. I hope you enjoy


**Sky: Hello followers. -waves in greeting-**

 **Yuki: We hope that you enjoy this continuation of 'First Kiss'**

 **Sky: We don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson**

 **Yuki: Enjoy!**

 _ **POV: Third Person**_

* * *

The room was dark no light could be seen in the Poseidon Cabin during the summer storm that Zeus had settled over Camp Half-Blood. In the cabin positioned in the far corner of the room was a California King canopy bed. It had lilac curtains and a baby blue little mermaid bed spread. On the right side of the bed was a desk made from oak with a comfy looking chair. Across from the bed was a wardrobe that sat in the opposite corner. It had many tee-shirts, tank-tops, dresses, shorts, skinny jeans, and high-tops. Next to the wardrobe was a door. Their was a leather couch in the middle of the room with a fluffy green throw blanket on it. Their was another door in front of the cabin that lead into the outside of the cabin. On the bed was the daughter of Poseidon. Percy Jackson in a deep sleep wearing baby blue flannel shorts and a baggy BVB band tee-shirt.

* * *

 _ **POV: Percy**_

 _ **Time: 1:05 am**_

* * *

"I'm up…. Annabeth…..no need for extra training", I say sleepy looking around my cabin in confusion from being woken up. _'Huh that's weird I wonder what woke me up'_ , I think laying back on my bed. I glance across my bed at my clock it read 1:05 am.

"Still have more sleep", I say out loud dozing off. I then hear a knock at my cabin door.

'Who crazy enough to be outside at this time of night', I think while walking towards the door to answer it expecting to see Chiron or a random camper. After opening the door I notice that it is raining harder than it was before I had fallen asleep.

"Hello what do you need- Hari what are you doing here", I stated while pulling her out of the rain.

I close the door behind us. Heading towards the door next to my wardrobe, pulling my Hari behind me, I pull it open entering my bathroom. The bathroom had a bathtub that easily fit seven men comfortably and still have room. The sink was porcelain basin with light blue marble top. I head towards the towel rack and pull a fluffy turquoise towel off the shelf.

"Riri what's the matter baby-doll", I question while drying her off. I notice that her eyes are red like she been crying. Her bottom lip starts to tremble so I hug her close to me the towel falling to the ground forgotten. Hari starts to shake in Percy's arms.

"I-I-I had a-a…. nightmare", she started stuttering while burring her face in my neck and wrapping her arms around my neck. Percy pulls towards her when she hears what Hari says knowing how bad Hari's nightmares can be.

"What was it about babe", I said running my fingers through her hair feeling her start to unwind. She starts to mumble into my neck I could barely understand her.

"You gotta speak up for me baby", I say softly rubbing her back.

"It…..it was... a-about….. Siri…", she said brokenly. I wince at Sirius's name knowing how bad that nightmare could for Hari when no one is there to snap her out of it.

"Do you wanna talk about it now or do you wanna take a bath then talk about it?", I questioned rubbing her back some more.

"A bath sounds nice", she said dropping the subject of her dream for now. I release her from the hug looking into her eyes nodding.

"Okay baby-doll~ just get into the bath and I'll get you some clothes", I say giving here a smile as she blushes.

I smirk at her blush and kiss her lips. Then I give her a look of love leaving the room I close the door. Heading towards the wardrobe I get out some purple sweatpants and one of my baggy tank tops that she loves. I walk back to bathroom and knock on the door waiting for a response.

"Come in." I walk in politely looking away from the bath tub and setting down the clothes on the counter top. "Sorry I don't have any undergarments that would fit you Hari", I say heading towards the door. "It's ok Percy", she said.

"I'll be waiting on the couch", I stated closing the door and head over to my desk to grab my brush. I go to sit on my couch setting the brush down on the arm of the couch.

* * *

 _ **~15 minutes later~**_

* * *

I look up at the bathroom door as it opens seeing Hari standing by it nervously. I pat the cushion next to me to encourage her to sit down by me. She slowly shuffles closer to me stopping to stand in front of me. I pull her gently on to my lap. She then curls up on my lap, her head resting on my chest. She looks up into my eyes with a sad look sniffling slightly my hearts breaks a bit at the tears in her eyes.

"Wanna talk about it?", I say while covering her in the blanket. She shrugs her shoulders burring her face in my neck. I run my fingers threw her hair to give her some sort of comfort.

"He was blaming me for his death", she stated emotionless.

I stiffen at whats she said pulling here away from my neck. Looking her straight in the eye I state fiercely; "He would never do that and you know it."

"I-I know," she chocked out,"But i-i-it feels…..like it's my fault." She started to sob quietly in to her hands. Gently prying her hands away I look her in the eye.

"Wanna stay here tonight?", I tilt my head to the side in question. Hari nods her head yes trying to get up, but squeaks when I lift her up bridal style instead.

"What are you doing", she stated with a light-colored blush wrapping her arms around my neck to keep her balance.

"Well Riri I'm taking you to my bed", I sate confidentially. Her face then does a darker blush and she starts to sputter. I laugh lightly setting her down on the bed and climbing in behind her.

"Not like that Hari we're not ready for that", I kiss her lips softly laying down. She giggles softly laying her head on my shoulder her right hand holding my left.

"I really love you Percy."

"I love you more~."

They both fall asleep with smiles forgetting the dream for now.

* * *

 **Yuki: Finally finished~**

 **Sky: After weeks of writers block its done.**

 **Yuki: Hope you like it~**

 **Sky: Please leave reviews**

 **Yuki: We sincerely enjoy them~**

 **Sky-Yuki: -wave good bye-**


End file.
